The return of a Princess
by AslansHow24
Summary: Rini Aino is a normal teenage girl, who goes to school, hangs out with her friends and holds a part time job. But one day, all that changes when her family is attacked and her mother sends her through a portal to a whole new world. Rini finds herself in..
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of a Princess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters except for Serendipity. I am simply a fan, who loves writing SM stories. **

**Summary: Rini Aino is a normal teenage girl, who goes to school, hangs out with her friends and holds a part time job. But one day, all that changes when her family is attacked and her mother sends her through a portal to a whole new world. Rini finds herself in a place called the Dark Moon Kingdom and discovers that the Kingdom was once ruled by a good and kind Queen named Serenity, but that she had been overthrown by a sorcereress named Serendipity. Rini must journey through the darkness to save the moon kingdom and restore peace to the land. (based loosely on Tinman, the sci-fi miniseries)**

**Chapter One**

"Rini, over here!" Rini smiled as her friend Rika waved her over. It was lunchtime and the cafeteria was crowded, but as usual, her friends had saved her a spot.

"What's up, fire-eyes?" Hiro asked. Hiro was a tall stocky guy, with a handsome face. Rini groaned at the nickname. Her friends called her fire-eyes because of her unusual red eyes.

"Do you have to call me that?" She retorted, sitting down.

"Yes" Everyone at the table said at once. They all burst out laughing. Rini shook her long pink hair out of her face and began to eat. After school, Rini pulled her waitress uniform, out of her locker and made a quick change before heading to work. Work was okay, but what Rini really wanted was to get away from Tokyo for awhile. She had lots of friends, but she just didn't think she'd ever fit in. Pink hair and red eyes certainly stood out in a crowd. She didn't feel as though she belonged in Japan. Her father was Japanese, with his long black hair and olive complexion, and her mother was japanese too, though she had blonde hair, Of course, blonde was not as outlandish as pink, and a lot of actresses had blonde hair, so Rini figured it was fashion in the acting business. She often wondered if she was adopted, but she was sure that her parents would have told her if she was. After work, Rini headed home and collapsed onto her bed, taking a short nap.

**~Dream Sequence~**

_**Rini was walking down a dark corridor when a woman appeared before her. The woman looked familiar somehow, though Rini had never seen her before. Her long blonde hair was done up in an odango like style and she was wearing a beautiful white gown. A crecent moon shone on her forhead. **_

_**"They are coming for you" The woman said. "You must hurry and save the kingdom"**_

_**"Who's coming?" Rini asked. "What Kingdom?" Suddenly it felt like she was falling, falling, falling...**_

**~End of Dream Sequence~**

Rini awoke with a start and shook her head.

"What a strange dream" She muttered to herself. She hauled herself out of the bed and hurried downstairs, where the smell of food was wafting through the house.

"Good evening sweetheart" Minako Aino said, kissing Rini's cheek. "I'm making you're favorite. Spaghetti" Rini grinned and grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"You're home early" She said, opening the can. "Did you finish the shoot?"

"No" Minako said. "We're finishing it tommorow. A storm is brewing up, so they sent us home" Rini nodded.

Meanwhile, A young woman with long black hair in a single braid, was staring at a screen. A man knelt before her.

"Sorceress, we have found the source of the light" He said. The sorceress turned to look at him, with cold gray eyes.

"Extinguish it" She said gruffly.

"The light is on earth" The man replied. "It's not likely..."

"Not likely to what, Safir?" She asked coldly. "Not likely to disrupt our kingdom" She shook her head a little. "Do not question me again. Go to Earth, capture the light, and bring it to me"

"Yes, Sorcereress" Safir said, leaving the room.

Rini was setting the table when her father burst into the door.

"They're here" He said gruffly. Minako dropped the pan of spaghetti and it splattered. She grabbed Rini's hand.

"We have to hurry" She said.

"What's going on?" Rini asked. "Mom, why are you trembling?"

"Listen to me" Minako said, pulling Rini into the bedroom. She snatched a small necklace off of the dresser and clasped it around Rini's neck. "I am sending to a place where I hope you will be safe. Once there, you must try to find a man named Jadiete, he will help you." Before Rini could respond, there was a flash of light. When the light was gone, Rini was standing in the middle of a forest.

"Where am I?" Rini wondered aloud. She leaned against a tree, and closed her eyes, trying to piece together what was going on, but she couldn't figure it out. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she began walking, wondering how she was even supposed to find this Jadiete person.

"Halt!" Came a stern voice. Rini stopped in her tracks. "Who goes there?" Rini didn't see anyone, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"My name is Serenity Aino" She called back. "I am called Rini by my friends" She waited for a few moments, but there was no response. She took another step, but a fiery arrow flew and hit the ground in front of her. She jumped back. A woman stepped out of the shadows. She had long black hair, and was dressed like a Japanese priestess, even though Rini was pretty sure she was not in Japan anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of a Princess**

**Chapter Two**

"Who are you?" Rini asked, slightly unnerved and frightened.

"I am Rei Hino, also known as Sailor Mars" She tore off the priestess garb, to reveal a sailor fuku.

"Well," Rini said hesitantly. "It was nice meeting you, but I really must be going"

"Not so fast" Sailor Mars snapped. "Show me the device around your neck!" Rini trembled a bit as she took off the necklace and handed it to Rei. The older woman examined it, before handing it back. Her tone softened increasingly.

"I apologize" She said. "Most visitors in these words work for the Sorceress nowadays. Please tell me, how is Minako?" Rini gasped.

"You know my mother?" She asked.

"Of course" Rei said, putting on her priestess garb again. "She would not send you here otherwise. There are many things that must be explained, but first, did Minako give you any instructions?"

"Yes, she said that I needed to go see Jadiete" Rini replied, still confused about everything.

"Ah, Jadiete is my husband, and he can help you in more ways than one" Rei replied. "Come with me" Still hesitant, Rini followed Rei through the thick forest to a place that appeared to be some sort of temple. They went inside, and Rini saw a man with blonde hair, talking to...her parents!

"Mom, Dad!" Rini cried, running forward. Kunzite enveloped her in a big hug.

"I was hoping you'd get here soon" Minako said. Rei through her arms around the blonde.

"I missed you so much, Minako" Minako smiled. She turned to Rini.

"Rini, it's time you knew the truth" She said, motioning for the pinkette to sit down. Once Rini was seated, Minako smiled at her.

"Rini, your father and I, well, we aren't..." She trailed off.

"My real parents?" Rini finished, eyeing them.

"How'd you know?" Kunzite asked. Rini shrugged.

"I guess I just put the puzzle pieces together. Why didn't you tell me? Who are my real parents? Didn't they care about me?" She asked in a rush.

"First off, we didn't tell you because if you didn't know, neither would the sorceress. Your real parents were once the rulers of this kingdom and they cared about you very much, which is why they sent Kunzite and me to earth to raise you" Minako explained. She was about to go on, when soldiers began pounding on the door.

"Rini, take the back door. Get out of here. The key to defeating Serendipity is unlocking your powers and your memories" Rei said hurriedly. "Go!" Rini raced out the back door and kept on running, but when she looked back the temple was in flames. With a heavy heart, Rini continued running until she could run no more, and she collapsed under a tree. Tears filled her eyes, as she wondered what had happened to Minako and Kunzite. She still loved them, they had raised her. Rini heard voices suddenly and slowly made her way towards the sorce of the noise. She came upon a clearing where a young man was being tortured by two guards. She picked up a stick and to her surprise, it changed into a sword.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted. She swung the sword and a light glowed from her. The two guards took off. The young man looked at her, a mixture of surprise and pain in his face. She dropped the sword, which turned back into a stick. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I am" The young man replied, leaning against the tree. Rini looked him over throughly. He had several bruises to his rib cage and blood trickled down his cheek.

"No you're not" She said firmly. She ripped part of her shirt and bandaged the wound on his head.

"Who are you?" The teen asked.

"My name is Rini" She replied. "And you?"

"I am called Helios" The teen replied. "I was the keeper of good dreams, until the sorceress captured me. She took my horn, which was the source of my power"

"I need to get to discover my past" Rini said. "Do you know who can help me?"

"The wiseman might be able to help" Helios said. "He knows everything"

"Can you take me to him?" Rini asked.

"Sure thing" Helios said. "Let's just hope that Serendipity hasn't gotten to him first"

Helios and Rini began thier journey to see the Wiseman. Helios told Rini that the wiseman lived in one of the villages near Serendipity's palace, so that they had to be cautious. Helios wondered who Rini was, but felt that it was not his place to pry. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of a Princess**

**Chapter Three**

"What does being the keeper of dreams do?" Rini asked, as she and Helios walked through the forest. Helios smiled slightly.

"I guard Elysion, the land of dreams" He said quietly. "Elysion was created by King Endymione, who was once ruler of this kingdom before the Sorcereress ruined everything. This place was once peaceful, now people live in fear everyday" Rini took in a deep breath.

"What was Endymione like?" She asked. "Did you ever meet him?" Helios looked at her, surprised at the question, but he answered it nontheless.

"I was a regular guest at the palace" He informed her. "The King and Queen were like parents to me. Serenity saw something in me and granted me immortality, like the rest of the royal family and thier guardians. It was her wish that I guard Elysion, and I happily accepted" Rini was unsure of whether or not she should reveal her identity just yet, so she said nothing further. Suddenly Helios grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tree. She watched as several guards passed her. She wondered who Serendipity was and why she possessed so much power. After the guards had past, Helios led Rini into the village.

"Where would the wiseman be?" Rini asked. Helios led her to a small cottage and rapped on the door three times. The door was opened by a man with white hair like Helios. He blinked when he saw Rini and Helios standing there.

"Helios, you're alive" He said, ushering them into the house and closing the door. Helios nodded.

"Rini, this is my friend Dimande" He introduced. "Where's Safir?" Dimande looked down.

"She took him" He said quietly. "He works for her now" Helios sighed.

"Is Wiseman here?" He asked. Dimande nodded.

"Yes" He said. "Follow me" Dimande led them to a small room, where a man in a wheelchair sat, over looking a crystal ball. He looked up at them and shook his head.

"It is dangerous to be here" He said. "She's watching the house" Rini knelt beside the elderly man.

"Please, I need to remember who I am" She whispered. Wiseman sighed.

"The key to unlocking your memories is inside of you. You must follow the road to the moon palace. There, much will be explained" Wiseman said quietly. Suddenly the door busted down and guards entered the house. Helios and Dimande grabbed Rini and rushed out of a back door. Wiseman sipped his tea and waited patiently to be arrested. He had done what he needed to do. Once they were away from the village, Rini stopped to catch her breath.

"Where's the moon palace?" She asked quietly. Dimande and Helios looked at each other.

"Who are you?" Dimande asked. "What does Wiseman know, that we don't?" Rini sighed.

"I can't explain right now. I don't even really know who I am" She said. "But if I want to find out, I have to get to the Moon Palace. Will you help me?" The guys nodded.

"To get to the moon palace, we have to go through Death Valley" Dimande said. Rini stared at him.

"What's Death Valley?" She asked.

"It's a deadly place" Helios told her. "Creatures created by dark magic live there. They used to be peaceful, but now they hunt and kill anything that enters the Valley"

"Lovely" Rini sighed. "Can we get through?"

"We might be able too" Dimande said. "If we're quick" Rini nodded and followed the two men. She hoped that they knew what they were doing.

Serendipity was getting frustrated. Wiseman was stronger at cloaking his mind and she could not see where he sent Rini. She had Safir throw Wiseman into a cell and then turned to Hawk's Eye.

"Find her and report back to me" She said. Hawk's eye nodded and turned into a Hawk, swooping out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return of a Princess**

**Chapter Four**

Dimande and Helios felt a strong need to protect Rini. There was something so familiar about her, but neither one of them could place it. They entered the valley cautiously. Both men had a grip on Rini just incase the youma appeared. youma were ancient creatures, once peaceful, but now hunted everything. As they walked, Rini noticed something in a tree. It was sticky. She walked over to it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"it's a web created by darkness" Dimande explained. "It is used by the youma to catch thier dinner" Rini inched closer to the web.

"There's something in there" She said. Dimande and Helios looked at each other. They both knew that freeing whoever was trapped was dangerous, but they knew Rini would not continue on if they didn't. Dimande used his sword to cut open the web. A young girl, no more than 16 years old, fell out. Rini helped her up. The girl had beautiful violet hair that was layered to her shoulders. Dimande seemed to know her.

"Hotaru, how did..." He trailed off. The girl sighed a rubbed her hands together.

"Serendipity" She spat. "She stole my transformation pendant and my glaive and sent me here to die" It was then that she noticed Rini. Her eyes widened. "Se..Serenity?" She whispered. Rini was shocked.

"You know me?" She asked.

"We were best friends, before you...before Serendipity..." She fell silent. Rini decided not to push. Tears welled up in Hotaru's eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again" She said, throwing her arms around Rini. Rini hugged her back, but suddenly they heard noises.

"Youma!" Helios said. "We must hurry" They ran through the valley, and when the youma appeared, Dimande began fighting them, but there were too many.

"Stop!" Rini shouted, holding up a hand. A bright light flashed and suddenly the valley changed, and no longer looked like a death trap. Greenery covered the ground and fruit sprouted from the barren trees. The youma stopped and bowed on one knee before Rini. Rini was astonished, but Hotaru grabbed her hand and they exited the valley. "What just happened?" Rini asked.

"You have your mother's powers" Hotaru said. It suddenly dawned on Dimande and Helios who Rini was and why she seemed so familiar. She looked exactly like the queen except for her hair.

"Princess" Dimande acknowledged. Rini smiled slightly.

"I guess" She said slowly. "I just wish I could remember" Helios patted her arm.

"I'm sure you will" She said. "I am sure you will"

When they reached the moon palace, Rini was saddened by the state it was in. It was in ruins. They walked through the rooms, but Rini found nothing that reminded her of her past, until they entered a bedroom that had once been used by a child.

"Something bad happened here" Rini said. "I can feel it" She looked around helplessly. "But what" Hotaru knew it was time to reveal the truth to Rini so she walked over to a mirror. She touched the mirror and images began to appear.

Rini recognized herself as the one in the bed. Her pink hair was quite obvious. A woman with long golden hair in the same style as Rini's was reading to her from a story book. Rini could only assume that this was her mother. After the woman left the room and little eight year old Rini had fallen asleep another girl, about twelve, entered the room. Her hair was also in the same style as Rini, but it was black.

"Serendipity" Hotaru whispered. Rini gasped. The sorceress was her sister! The girl spoke a strange poem as she walked to the bed.

"The majestic queen of the Moon  
had two lovely daughters.

One to darkness, she be drawn,  
and one to light, she be shown.

in the eclipse, it is foreseen.

Light meets dark, and the stone is between,  
but only one and one alone  
shall hold the crystal and take the throne"

A dark force was emitted from the girl's hands and she proceeded to strangle the child in the bed.

"Serendipity tried to kill me" Rini whispered. Hotaru shook her head.

"She did kill you" Hotaru replied. Rini shook her head.

"But that doesn't make any sense" She said. She continued watching as Queen Serenity found her and began to cry.

"My little rabbit" Serenity whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you" She breathed life back into Rini's body, and her blonde hair turned silver. "There is one thing that can stop her. The imperial Silver Crystal" She whispered something in little Rini's ear. "The secret to finding it now lives inside of you. One day you will return. to save the Moon Kingdom" The picture in the mirror vanished.

"Well, if it isn't my little sister, come back from the dead" They spun around to see Serendipity and her guards.

"What do you want?" Rini asked.

"Well, up until a moment ago, I wanted your death, but now it seems you have something I want" Serendipity said.

"And what is that?" Rini asked.

"The crystal. You know where it is" Serendipity replied.

"No I don't" Rini snapped. Serendipity waved her hand at the mirror and Queen Serenity appeared. She looked lost and confused and trapped. "What have you done to her?"

"Tell me what I want to know, and I'll set her free" Serendipity replied. Rini glared at the sorcereress. she thought really hard and an explosion occured. siezing the opportunity, Hotaru and Rini ran out of the room. Dimande and Helios stayed to fight the guards.

Rini raced through the halls of the castle, but she was no match for Hawk's Eye, who caught her and dragged her to Serendipity.

Back in the room, Dimande was facing Safir. He was slashed in the chest with a sword and fell out of the window and onto the ground below. Helios jumped out the window, landing on his feet beside Dimande.

Rini was dropped in front of Serendipity.

"Welcome home little sister. There's no place like the Moon"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return of a Princess**

**Chapter Five**

When Rini awoke, she was lying on a bed. Her hair was no longer in odango style, but straight down her back. As she sat, she noticed she was wearing a pale pink dress. She heard some humming and turned to see Queen Serenity sitting at a vanity, brushing her hair. The Queen's dress was beautiful and white.

"You must hurry" Serenity told her. Rini looked down.

"I don't think I can do this" She said. Serenity started humming a tune that Rini recognized from her child hood.

"Two little princesses dancing in a row.  
spinning fast and freely on their little toes.  
Where life will take them nobody knows.  
Two little princesses dancing in a row." The Queen sang. Just as quickly as she had come, she vanished.

Rini awoke with a start again and realized that she had been dreaming. She looked up at Serendipity.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"You know what I want" Serendipity replied. "I want the Crystal"

"I don't know where it is" Rini exclaimed. "That was a long time ago"

We can pry those memories out of her" Safir said.

"Safir, she is my sister" Serendipty said, lovingly. Rini narrowed her eyes. "I guess I haven't really made this much of a home coming, have I?" Rini scoffed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a picnic" She said.

"I want to show you something. Share something with you" Serendipity said. She led Rini out onto the balcony and recited the poem that Rini had heard through the mirror.

"The majestic queen of the Moon  
had two lovely daughters.

One to darkness, she be drawn,  
and one to light, she be shown.

in the eclipse, it is foreseen.

Light meets dark, and the stone is between,  
but only one and one alone  
shall hold the crystal and take the throne" Rini stared at her sister confused.

"What is that?" She asked. "Some great prophecy of the Moon Kingdom?" Serendipity smiled at her.

"It's a nursery rhyme" She replied. "A few pleasing couplets that roll off the tongue, but it is not who we are" Rini backed up slowly.

"You tried to kill me" She pointed out. Serendipity smiled sadly.

"I was young" She explained. "I foolishly believed the part about one and one alone"

"And you don't now?" Rini asked.

"Of course not" Serendipity said. She ran a hand through Rini's pigtail. "We used to be friends you know. We'd pick apples, skip stones by the lake. We drove mother crazy with worry" Rini shook her head.

"No, I'm not buying it" She said. Serendipity turned to face her.

"Rini, I just want what the crystal can bring to both of us" She said gently. "Just tell me where it is"

"I don't remember" Rini said.

"Rini, my dear sweet little sister" Serendipity's face turned cold. "That was the wrong answer. Safir, now we do it your way" Rini was led away and thrown into a cell. She stood and looked across to the other cell, which was holding Wiseman.

"Wiseman" She whispered. He placed a finger to his lips.

"They wouldn't have placed you so close to my cell unless they wanted to hear us talk" Wiseman whispered. "You must travel to (here he mouthed the words Summer Palace). There you will find answers about your past and your future" Rini nodded.

"Do you know where I can find the Imperial Silver Crystal?" She whispered.

"That You must find for yourself" Wiseman said. "The key is to trust in yourself and unlock your memories"

"But how?" Rini asked.

"Serenity hid your memories with magic so that Serendipity could not access them" Wiseman explained. "You must dig deep within yourself" Suddenly, Serendipity and her minions entered the cell area. Serendipity glared at Wiseman.

"Always eager to please the wrong sister" She snapped. She raised her hand and Rini watched in horror as Wiseman was destroyed. She had to get out of here.

Serendipty exited the cell block and made her way to another one.

"Serendipity?" A white haired man blinked in the darkness. She smirked.

"A little older, a lot smarter, and most definitely still in charge" She answered. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Nothing like a violent coup to win the hearts and minds of a kingdom" He said.

"Good, you still have a memory, maybe the one thing that can save you" Serendipity told him. Artemis sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"What I want is the very thing you've devoted your feeble life to" She tossed him a bag of disks. Artemis sighed.

Dimande woke up with a start.

"You've been sleeping for hours" Hotaru was sitting on a corner of the bed in the palace.

"I thought I was a goner" Dimande said softly.

"My healing powers are still intact" Hotaru explained. "I may not be able to transform, but I can still help a little" Dimande nodded his gratefulness.

"Rini?" He questioned. Hotaru looked down, willing herself not to cry.

"Serendipity" She told him. Dimande sighed.

"Helios?" He asked.

"Ah, I don't know I can't find him. Either they took him too, or he's dead" Hotaru said, worry etched in her face.

"Maybe he got away" Dimande suggested.

"I don't think so" Hotaru said quietly. "Serendipity wants him under lock and key, remember" Dimande nodded.

"we have to hurry" He said. Hotaru nodded and grabbed Dimande's hand. Together they teleported just outside Serendipity's tower.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return of a Princess**

**Chapter Six**

Hotaru and Dimande sized up the tower. There were soldiers all over the place.

"Do you have any bright ideas how to get in there?" Dimande asked. Hotaru was known for her strategy.

"Blend" She said, eying the wall. Dimande grinned.

"That's a good idea" He said. The two of them made thier way towards the group of soldiers. Dimande tapped one of them on the shoulder. He turned to look and a fist smashed into his face. Dimande took out three soldiers and turned to see Hotaru kicking but on five guys at once. After the last guy fell, he shook his head, amazed. She grinned at him.

"It's all about rhythm" She said, flexing a wrist. Dimande nodded.

"Let's move" He said. They grabbed two of the men they had just knocked on and donned thier uniforms.

Rini sat in her cell lonely and afraid. They had used a machine to try and access her memories, but it hadn't worked. Serendipity was getting increasingly frustrated. Suddenly, a white cat with a crescent moon on his forhead appeared. He looked at her and then jumped up onto a lever. He pushed the lever and her gate sprung up. Rini's eyes widened. She stepped out into the hallway and dashed down it, hoping to find Helios. As she ran, the cat followed at her heels.

"Rini!" She heard a voice. She turned and saw Helios, behind bars. He looked as though he had been through hell.

"Hold on" She said. "I'm going to get you out of there" She said. She ran over to the lever and turned it right. nothing happened. She turned it left and the gate swung open. She hugged him. He turned to the cat and blinked.

"Artemis, you're alive" The cat morphed into a human, startling Rini.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" Artemis said. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and hid in a crevice. When the soldiers appeared around the corner, Rini hit one of them on the head only to discover that it was Hotaru she had hit. Once they were all reunited, Artemis led them down a narrow passage and out a secret entrance in the side. Once they were far enough away, Rini turned to Artemis.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Artemis and I am here to help you" He said. He pulled out a small doll that looked like her.

"That's mine" Rini said suddenly. Artemis nodded.

"It was yours when you were a child. Rini closed her eyes and held out her hand. The doll spun from his hand to hers.

~Flashback~

_"Artie" Rini complained, trying to hold still. Her hair was sorter and the odangos were puffier. She was wearing a pink dress and the white haired man had placed a book in front of her._

_"You must let the light flow through you" Artemis said. "Think calmly" _

_"I can't" Rini said. Serendipity, who had been watching this exchange came over to sit next to her younger sister. She grabbed Rini's hand._

_"You can" She whispered. "Believe in yourself" Rini closed her eyes and the book wavered a bit, than rose into the air. _

~End of Flashback~

"I suggest we get a move on" Artemis was saying. Rini nodded.

"I have to go to the Summer Palace" Rini said. "That's what Wiseman told me"

"You saw Wiseman?" Dimande asked, hopefully. Rini turned to look at him with sadness in her eyes.

"He's dead. She killed him" Dimande looked down woefully. As they began thier journey, no one noticed Artemis drop a small shiny object in the shape of a moon onto the grass.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Return of a Princess**

**Chapter Seven**

To get to the summer palace, they had to journey through the dark forest.

"It's by a lake" Helios said, "Or it was. Who knows what Serendipity did to it" Rini stopped when she saw a bunch of rotten apples. She picked one up.

"What is it?" Dimande asked. Rini didn't answer as a memory hit her.

_"Do you think we gathered enough apples?" Serenity asked. Her older sister smiled at her. _

_"Lita said to gather as many as we could so she could bake apple pie for the fair" Serendipity replied. "I think we've gathered a fair few. We should go soon...These woods are dangerous, there are all kinds of wild animals" Serenity stopped in her tracks, seeing something. _

_"Did she say what kind of wild animals?" She asked. Serendipity turned to look and dropped her bucket of apples. A giant Snow White Cougar was growling at them. She grabbed Serenity's hand. _

_"Just hold my hand, nothing can hurt us if we're together" She said. A light shone brightly and the cougar ran away. _

"Hey, are you okay?" Hotaru asked. Rini dropped the apple and stood, brushing her hands on her jeans.

"There's something Serendipity said about us being friends. I didn't believe her, but now, I'm not so sure" She said. "I have to know the truth" As they walked, Rini noticed a swing, hanging from a tree. Another memory hit her.

_They were by a lake. Queen Serenity was sitting on a swing in a gazebo watching her two daughters skip stones. Serenity picked up a stone that was shaped like the moon. _

_"It's perfect" She said. "Let's save it" Serendipity smiled and they buried the rock in a stone hut. _

_"For the perfect day" Serendipity said. Suddenly, Rini heard something, from the far off wood. _

_"Do you hear that?" She said._

_"Hear what?" Serendipity asked. _

_"It sounds like someone crying. We should go check it out" Serenity stood up. _

_"We should stay here. Mother said not to wander off" Serenity shrugged._

_"If we did everything mother told us to do, we'd never have any fun" She said. She took off. Serendipity sighed but followed her younger sister. _

_"You're adventures have a way of getting me into trouble"_

Rini began walking, in a sort of trance. The others realized that this was something that she had to do on her own. As she walked more memories hit her and she followed the two young girls on their adventure.

_Serendipity followed Serenity into a cave that was filled with dark magic. She used her light so that they were able to see. _

_"We shouldn't be here" She whispered. _

_"You're sister is right" A voice said silkily. The girls grabbed hands. _

_"Who's there?" Serendipity asked. _

_"No one of importance" The voice replied. "Your magic is strong" _

_"We should go" Serendipity said, tugging on Serenity's arm. _

_"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" The voice said. A woman appeared before them. She was beautiful, but her smile was cold. She wore a long purple dress and had curly red hair. _

_"Don't let go" Serendipity whispered. The woman grinned. She leaned closer to Serenity, who grew scared and let go of her older sisters hand. She watched, terrified, as the woman grabbed her sister and they both disappeared. _

_"Dipity!" She screamed. _

When Hotaru, Dimande, Artemis and Helios found Serenity, tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, my sister" She whispered. "All the terrible things that have happened. They're all because of me" The friends looked at each other and then back at Serenity. Whatever she had seen, it was not good.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Return of a Princess**

**Chapter Eight**

It was an hour after discovering what had happened all those years ago, and Rini sat on the swing, looking down, ashamed.

"Hey kid" Dimande said softly. "You still in that cave?"

"I just feel so bad that I let her in there" Rini said softly. "It's because of me that all this has happened"

"You were just a kid" Hotaru said quietly. "You can't blame yourself" Rini sighed and then snapped her head up.

"I just need to find my mother's message" She said. She stood up and closed her eyes. A moon appeared on her forehead and glowed brightly. Something glowed near the swing and Rini opened her eyes. She knelt down and dug through a stone hut until she found the moon shaped stone. "I hope today's a perfect day" She whispered, throwing the rock high up into the air. It sparkled and a beam of light shot towards the ground. Everyone stared amazed as the trees disappeared and a lake, gazebo and castle appeared. A hologram of Queen Serenity appeared.

"Serenity, if you're seeing this message, than you have over come much on your journey. As you now know, the evil witch Beryl lives inside your sister, which is why she knows not of my plan and why I can only entrust the crystal to you, my angel. You must now travel to Nemesis, there you must find a man named Endymione. He will help you on the final leg of your journey" The hologram vanished.

"How do we get to Nemesis?" Rini asked. "And why is my father there?"

"I believe I can help you with that" Dimande said. "I know how to get to Nemesis, but we must hurry, else Serendipity will find us" Rini nodded.

"Let's go"

When Serendipity arrived at the Summer Palace, she was furious to see that it had been restored. Artemis had also stopped leaving the disks, but she was not surprised. That was what she had Hawk's Eye for. She saw the moon rock and caught it in her hand, throwing it up into the air. She watched as the Queen appeared in the hologram and relayed the message. Serendipity clenched her fists.

"Mother knew about us all along didn't she?" She asked.

"Knew and left you for dead" Beryl replied. "I, however, will never leave you. Think, Serenity isn't the only one who can unlock her memories, is she" Serendipity closed her eyes.

"Remember" She whispered.

~flashback~

_"Do you think Father will like it?" Serenity asked, looking at the statue they had created. _

_"Of course he will. It's touched with our magic and we made it just for him" Serendipity said. "Plus, it looks just like mother"_

~End of Flashback~

Serendipity grinned.

"I bet he still has it with him" She said. "Hawk's Eye!" Hawk's Eye appeared on the communicator. "We're going to Nemesis. I want you to find Endymione and then report back to me. He'll have a statue that has been touched with lunarian magic"

"Of course, sorceress" Hawk's Eye replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Return of a Princess**

**Chapter Nine**

When Rini arrived in Nemesis, she was surprised to see that it was a city planet, thriving with activity.

"The sorceress doesn't rule here?" She asked.

"Oh, she does, but not as much as the moon kingdom" Hotaru replied. "This is the place that criminals are sent to reinvent themselves"

"And my father's here, how odd" Rini muttered. They walked through the city when Hotaru stopped by a booth. It was a fortune telling booth.

"Perhaps they know where Endymione is" She said. Helios slid a coin into the booth and the woman spoke.

"Questions are answers unspoken" The woman said.

"We need to find Endymione" Hotaru said. The woman frowned.

"Endymione is a hard man to find" She said.

"Do you know him?" Artemis asked.

"Know him personally, no" The woman replied. "Know of someone who can help"

"Who?" Rini asked.

"The Time Guardian" the woman replied. "You will find her in the ancient ruins of the once great castle of Nemesis"

"Thank you" Rini said. "Let's go" The woman watched them leave, and then contacted the sorcerer's guards. She wanted her reward.

The group went to the ancient ruins.

"Who lived here?" Rini asked, as the entered the ruins.

"I did" Dimande said softly. Rini turned to look at him.

"Serendipity destroyed my people and my home and used Nemesis for her own means. Wiseman, Safir and I are all from Nemesis" He explained.

"I'm sorry" Rini said. Dimande shrugged.

"Let's find Pluto" He said.

"Is that the time guardians name?" Rini asked.

"Yes" Hotaru said. "She was my mentor once"

"Halt, who goes there!" A voice from the shadows commanded.

"It is I, Princess Serenity and friends" Rini said. A woman stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a Sailor Fuku like Mars.

"Hotaru, Serenity, long time, no see" She said sternly.

"We came to find my father" Rini said.

"You have fallen into a trap" Pluto said. "There are guards surrounding us"

"But..." Rini began.

"The woman who gave you my location also gave it to Serendipity's men" Pluto replied.

"Take Rini to her father" Dimande said. "We'll deal with the guards" Pluto nodded and grabbed Rini's hand. She felt a jerk, a slight pain and then she was asleep.

Artemis, Dimande, Helios and Hotaru were caught by the guards and taken back to the moon kingdom. On their way to the castle, The guards were attacked by members of the resistance. Once the guards were disposed of, the girl who led the attack, lowered her hood.

"Diana" Artemis gasped.

"Father" Diana whispered, hugging the white haired man like she'd never let go.

"Where is your mother?" Artemis asked. Diana looked down.

"Safir killed her" They all turned to look at the unconscious guard.

"Do you think we can save him?" Dimande asked. "He is my brother"

When Safir awoke, he was tied to a chair. He struggled to get free and then looked around.

"Dimande" He whispered. Dimande looked at him.

"Welcome back little brother" He said. He untied Safir.

"You should kill me" Safir whispered. "I've done so many bad things"

"It wasn't your fault. We need to know what Serendipity is planning" Dimande said.

"She built a machine using Helios's horn of magic" Safir said. "She plans to use to crystal to power the machine and bring darkness to the universe" Hotaru scoffed.

"Darkness, is that the best she can do?" She asked. Safir shrugged.

"She's mad. She talks to herself constantly, even arguing with herself" He said.

Rini awoke in a small hut and sat up. A man with black hair had his back turned to her. When he turned around he smiled.

"Good, you're awake" He said.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Return of a Princess**

**Chapter Ten**

"Papa" Rini whispered. Endymione smiled. Rini leapt up and tackled the older man, giving him a hug. Endymione laughed, but there was a sadness in his eyes. "We'll get Serendipity back, I promise" She said.

"I know sweetie, I know" Endymione said. "I have something that will help you find the crystal" He handed her a small object.

"What is it?" Rini asked.

"It's a star locket" Endymione replied. "I gave it to your mother a life time ago. It can direct you to the crystal"

"How?" Rini asked.

"Follow me. We haven't got much time, we must return to the moon kingdom" Endymione said. He held out a hand and Rini took it. The next thing she knew, they were back in the forest where she had first appeared. "Rini, listen to me. You must focus all of your energy on getting the star locket to open" Rini nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. She heard beautiful music playing and opened her eyes to see the locket opening and a beautiful song flowed out of it. Suddenly the crystal appeared before her and a beautiful white dress materialized on her. Endymione smiled.

"I'm so proud of you" He said. They heard laughter and spun around.

"I'm so proud of you" Serendipity mocked. "Daddy's little girl" She pointed at Endymione and he vanished.

"What did you do to him?" Rini shouted, glaring. She felt the crystal heat up. "Silver imperial crystal", she whispered, "Help me to restore balance to the world" The crystal shone brightly.

"No!" Serendipity shouted. She stepped forward, but got blasted with light. The entire moon was engulfed with crystal. The light of the crystal restored everything in its path. When the light was gone, the crystal vanished and Rini passed out.

The evil witch had been pushed out of Serendipity's body and she was free.

She looked around at her surrounding. She saw Rini and ran over to the younger girl.

"Rini, wake up Rini" She begged. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Rini slowly opened her eyes.

"Dipity" She whispered.

"You did it little sister" Serendipity said. "You saved me"

They heard evil laughter and turned to see the witch grinning at them. Immediately, they clasped hands.

"Have the little witch, I care not" Beryl snapped. "But you will give me the crystal"

"Never!" Rini cried. Serendipity and Rini used all of thier remaining energy to power up the crystal enough to destroy Beryl. The witch shrieked as she turned to ask. The two sisters looked at each other and hugged.

Endymione had been sent to the same place that Serenity was and they had a reunion. Both were worried about thier daughters. Suddenly, Serendipity appeared before them. She had a soft smile on her face and the darkness had passed from her eyes.

"The witch is gone" She whispered.

Hotaru was surprised when her glaive returned to her.

"She did" She said. "Rini did it"

In the days that followed, Serendipity made public speeches in all of the towns apologizing to those who had lost loved ones at her hands. Some accepted her apology, others did not. Safir, who had always been in love with Serendipity, accepted her apology right away. Dimande was restored to his rightful place as king of Nemesis and all was right in the Universe.

THE END


	11. Epilogue

**The Return of a Princess**

**Epilogue**

**A/N: Sorry, I forgot about Helios and Rini.**

Rini was slowly adjusting to her life in the palace, but something was missing. Helios had retrieved his magic horn and had returned to Elysion.

"Rini dear, are you alright?" Rini's aunt Minako asked. Rini sighed.

"I miss Helios" She said glumly. "I wish he was here. Dimande and Safir are gone too. It's so boring" Minako laughed.

"I understand how you feel" She said. "It was hard for me, living on Earth, knowing that my friends were so far away" Rini sighed heavily.

"I think I'm in love with Helios" She admitted, "but I'm afraid it's not allowed" Minako hid a smiled.

"I knew you were in love with him" She said knowingly.

"How?" Rini asked. Minako laughed.

"Because I am the Soldier of Love and Beauty, of course" She replied. "Have you talked to your parents about this" Rini shook her head.

"I don't know how things work here, and I am afraid to find out. Besides, Helios tolds me that he lives in Elysion to protect the dreams of children. That must mean he can't leave, so I'll never get to see him again" Rini sighed dramatically.

After her talk with the pink haired princess, Minako went straight to the throne room for an audience with the King and Queen.

"It's as we expected" She said. "Rini has falled for the keeper of good dreams" Serenity looked at her husband.

"What can we do?" She asked. "Helios is not allowed to leave Elysion. The only reason he was here, was because of the witch. Now that it's restored, he has to stay there, doesn't he?"

"Yes" Endymione replied. "But he can visit the castle during the day to court Rini if he wants"

"But what good is courting if they can't get married?" Minako demanded.

"They can" Endymione said. "Serendipity is next in line for the throne. Helios may have to live in Elysion, but Rini doesn't have to live in the moon kingdom" Minako smiled.

Helios was in the Guarden of the temple of Elysion when Endymione appeared before him.

"Sire" He said, bowing low.

"I wanted to thank you Helios, for helping my daughter" Endymione said.

"She saved my life" Helios replied. "It was the least I could do"

"Tell me Helios, do you have feelings for my daughter?" Helios froze, like a deer caught in the headlights. He figured he was in trouble now. Princesses were supposed to marry Princes. Endymione smiled gently. "She feels the same way" He said. Helios looked up at the king.

"She does?" He enquired.

"Yes, and I give you permission to court her, as long as you treat her with the respect that she deserves" Endymione said.

"Yes sir" Helios said. "I will"

Helios began courting Rini and eventually, they got married and had two daughters whom they names Usagi and Ikuko after thier grandmother and great grandmother.


End file.
